Hurt
by Loonyberryboo
Summary: Hiccup is confused and depressed, after defeating the red death and losing his leg he's suddenly a "hero" in Berk the village were not to long ago he was noting but a pest, what happened? And now his father cared, it was to much for him to handle all at once. (Yeah I'm horrible at this kinda stuff. Lol)


**(I do not own HTTYD or the characters! But I do own this FanFic so HA!)**

 **...**

Astrid couldn't help but stare at the highest point of the chief's house where Hiccup's room was when ever she walked by. It's been almost a month since Hiccup beat the red death, a huge mighty dragon...she along with the entire village was impressed by his sudden heroic act. It left them bug eyed and speechless. The useless viking, a fishbone defeating a huge dragon while riding on his own dragon, a night fury who he called Toothless who was also apart of the village of Berk. It was so crazy, it almost seemed unreal like a dream.

She stood still for a moment, a basket full of fruit in her left hand her axe in her other leaning on her shoulder. She stared up at Hiccup's room as if waiting for him to jump out and yell her name with his shyness, but it didn't happen. Instead she stared up at a closed window that usually was open before everything changed, before he went against the mighty dragon and saved Berk and sadly lost a leg.

Hiccup has only been out once after he woke from his coma three weeks ago, he seemed fine then when everyone cheered and even gotten a kiss from Astrid..they even went flying after Gobber gave Hiccup Toothless's new tail that he spent hours working on, but after that day everything seemed to change, it was like all the attention from the villagers got to him...now he stayed in his house where no ones seen him for two weeks or so..

He didn't want to talk not even to his father Stoick the vast..he would ask Gobner for help but not even he could talk to Hiccup, so she heard when in the great hall eavesdropping on there conversation.

She tried to get to Hiccup herself but Stoick always stopped her from entering saying he wasn't well and that he was maybe a little depressed about everything. She understood that, she expected that but she felt like that wasn't really what was going on. Hiccup had never let stuff like that bother him for more then a day or two he was stronger then that and even the other teens seemed to notice.

With a long sigh she tightened her grip on the basket before walking off towards her own home. Again she left it alone hoping that maybe he'd feel better tomorrow.

...

Stoick paced his living room his eyes locked on the floor even when Gobber walked in with two mugs in his hand trying not to spill them all over the wooden floor, not that it really mattered. "Ey Stoick, brought you some good Ol hydromel to calm ye nerves." Stoick grumbled under his breath not bothering to look up at his best friend as he paced the small room his hands behind his back. "Stoick Ye need ta relax ah little..." At that he glared up at Goober. "Oh? And how do you think I can do that when my own son won't even eat! He's gotten worse Gobber!"

Sighing he placed the mugs on the table before taking a seat by the fire. "Ah is that so?" He felt horrible but he couldn't even talk to Hiccup, well he could but the boy never respond he only stared into space ignoring every word..."I don't know what to do Gobber.." Stoick said slumping in the chair next to Gobber. "He never talks to me, I've tried giving him food and he never eats it, he doesn't look at me he just stares at the wall for hours...it's like he's gone...like he's no longer my son..." He remembered the times not to long ago when Hiccup would be so loud in his room by making small stuff in the middle of the night that kept him awake till morning, or him cursing about his pencils or how he'd try to sneak away without being seen...all that was suddenly gone. Now his Hiccup was nothing but a silent skinny boy who suddenly became mute and refused to eat anything. He didn't know what to do, and neater did Gobber.

Gobber took a swig of his drink then sighed as he placed it back on the table. He'd never seen the boy like this, and honestly he wasn't good with kids so he didn't really know what to do and Stoick was obviously in the same boat. "He hates me.." Stoick suddenly said as he stared into the fire. "I know he does..I've been such a bad father." Gobber shook his head a sad smile crossing his face. "Ah, he doesn't hate ya Stoick..the boys probably just in shock with all that's happened. Ya know losing a limb isn't all that fun..I would know!" He said waving his arm in the air that was replaced with an axe. "Just give it time, he'll come out of it..sometime...maybe.."

Stoick turned with a glare at his best friend. "Not helping Gobber." He nodded. "Sorry."

"I guess I'll go check on him again, it's been a little bit.." Gobber nodded taking another drink as Stoick made his way up the stairs to Hiccup's silent room. It was weird when he normally came up here to tell Hiccup to be more quite or go to bed but instead he was coming up to try to get his son to talk, to eat to do something other then sit all day doing nothing but laying in bed. He hated it, he felt so useless.

Taking a deep breath praying to the Gods that Hiccup was more talkative today he raised his hand and knocked on the door harder then he wanted. Just like the past few days there was no answer. "I-I'm coming in Hiccup...is that okay?" Still no reply. He pushed the door open to find the same thing he saw every other day.

Hiccup wrapped up in his blanket his right knee to his chest while the other leg was straightened out his prosthetic foot sticking out from underneath the blanket. He had dark rings under his eyes while he sat still like a statue staring into space not even noticing his fathers presence.

Clearing his throat to make himself noticed he stepped forward his hands cupped together. Still Hiccup didn't turn to him instead he looked the other way avoiding eye contact like always. Awkwardly Stoick pulled Hiccup's chair out away from his desk and took a seat as he looked around the small room, his eyes fell on the sleeping dragon who laid on the floor in the far corner by the closed window that would normally be open at this time a day. He was almost tempted to open it himself but felt like it was maybe closed for a reason, and he didn't want Hiccup mad at him for something else so instead he stayed seated as his eyes went back to his silent son.

"Hiccup...have you eaten the lunch I've brought up here?" His question was answered when he found the bowl of soup on the desk untouched. He sighed his shoulders slumping. He was at a loss, no matter what he did Hiccup wouldn't crack..

"Son, you need to eat..you're get skinnier and even die if ya keep this up.." Instead of replying he laid on his side and pulled the blanket over his head. Stoick groaned his eyes closing as a pounding headache started to form. Without another word he got up and left closing the door behind him.

Part of him wanted to let it go and let his son figure it out cause obviously he didn't want his or Gobber's help but another part of him wanted to do anything to help his son through this rough time he was going through...he wanted to start over to have another chance at being the father Hiccup desperately needed and this was the best time to start...he hoped anyway.

"So how'd it go?" Gobber asked from his sitting spot. Stoick only shook his head as he neared the fire grabbing the metal stick and poking it moving the coals around to keep the fire going. "Still not talking I assume." Stoick didn't answer he instead thew more wood into the flames. Gobber took another big drink the liquid burning his throat, it was always a good feeling but at this moment it didn't really reach him like it normally would. He stared at Stoick with sad eyes. He didn't know how to help his best friend or his pupil, he felt just as useless as Stoick.

A soft knock had both men looking to the door. "Come in." Stoick said as he went back to pushing coals around. The door opened and Astrid stepped in a loaf of bread in her arms, she kicked the door shut with the back of her foot as she scanned the silent depressing room. "Um, hi..." She paused biting her lip at how awkward it was. "I..uh, I brought some bread for Hiccup.." Stoick narrowed his eyes at her with a deep frown. "He won't eat Astrid, but..you can try..maybe he'd listen to you." She nodded thanking him before racing up the stairs to Hiccup's room.

She hasn't seen him since he first woke up and after that Stoick wouldn't let anyone besides Gobber and Gothi inside. It annoyed her but she also understood. She stood at his door clutching the soft bread as she swallowed a lump before hesitantly knocking on his door. "H-Hiccup?" Her voice came out in a whisper as her nerves spiked up along with her heart beat. She was scared that he'd tell her to go away..but nothing came, no words and so she thought maybe he was sleeping. She was going to leave give the bread to Stoick for him later but she hasn't seen him in so long and knowing the chief the next time she'd come he wouldn't allow her to see him.

So with that in mind she decided to stay. She pushed the door open and took a step in. "Hiccup?" No reply. She took another step as she scanned the silent room. The first thing she noticed was Toothless staring up at her from the floor with his bright green eyes. She gave him a soft smile. "Hey there Toothless..where's Hiccup?" Toothless's eyes went from her to the bed. She followed his gaze and looked more closely at what she thought was an empty bed.

She then noticed auburn hair poking out from underneath the covers and she could make out his body curled up from under the blanket. If she would of looked longer the first time she would of noticed him right away. "Hiccup?" She walked closer to him not bothering to close the door. "It's me Astrid...a-are you awake?" She hated the way her voice shook and the way her heart raced. It wasn't like her, Hiccup had never made her feel this way no one in the village had made her feel this way until now.

She wanted to claw her heart out for acting so strange, and her brain for thinking dumb things. It was all dumb. But as she thought it she knew it wasn't true she liked Hiccup the fishbone of the entire village and more then a friend. Rolling her eyes at her annoying thoughts she gently placed a hand on Hiccup making his head move a little. He must be asleep. She guessed as she once again looked around the room just noticing the chair that sat by Hiccup's bed. She almost laughed at how slow her mind was being.

Taking a seat she sat the bread in her lap. Toothless's head shot up and with little noise he stood to his feet and made his way over towards her resting his head in her lap on top of the bread. "Toothless!" She hissed pushing his head away. "You'll smash the bread...it's for Hiccup." He grunted before laying down his head now resting on her boots. She didn't want to hurt the dragons feelings and kick him away even if she really wanted to, not because she didn't like him but because his head was pretty heavy and it wasn't all that comfortable but she let it be as her mind went back to Hiccup.

As much as she wanted to give him time to sleep and all that good stuff she was starting to get a bit annoyed with all the silence and without thinking she reached out grabbing the blanket and yanking it away. She'd probably feel bad about it later but it's been so long since Hiccup left his house and she was beyond tired of worrying about him so much, she hardly slept and that annoyed her. It wasn't his fault but her mind wouldn't stop thinking about him and she was tired of the silence she wanted answers and she was going to get them rather Hiccup liked it or not.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" She snapped out making Toothless jump from the sudden noise. "Wake up!" And that he did with a jump like Toothless he snapped his head towards Astrid with wide eyes. "A-Astrid...w-what are you doing here..?" With one look at his condition she felt bad...she knew she would but not this soon. With a soft sigh she stood from her spot and walked the few inches to Hiccup's bed placing the bread in his lap. "I made that for you...eat it." It came out more of a demand then a "please eat it Hiccup." Though she'd never say that..but she didn't mean to sound so...well Astrid like. She was horrible at being nice. "Uhh..." He started before she went on running over his words. "You're father said you haven't ate...and that you won't eat..so you eat it or I stuff it down your throat...your choice." She shrugged. She already sounded like a well..bitch so why try to be nice now when her and Hiccup already knew what she was like.

His eyes grew even wider and without question he grabbed it and took a few nibbles before putting it back down. "Really Hiccup?" Rolling his eyes he grabbed it again this time taking a big bite that made Astrid smile. "There you go." She said happily taking a seat in the chair. Hiccup only nodded. "So Hiccup what's going on with you?" He didn't answer, and she wished more then ever that she brought her axe. His eyes fell as he placed the bread back down. "Hiccup...?" With a long tired sigh he looked into her blue eyes. "I don't feel like talking about it Astrid...it's not you it's just..." His eyes went from her to Toothless. "What Hiccup?" He shrugged. "I'm just not feeling all that well I guess..." "Do you want me to get Gothi?" She asked about to stand but stopped as Hiccup quickly shook his head. "No! Last time she was here she tried to kill me!" Astrid rolled her eyes. "Okay then what's wrong?" He turned away.

"Hiccup...for the love of the Gods speak!" He cringed at her angry voice. Her eyes softened when she noticed that she probably wasn't helping much. "Sorry..." She mumbled turning away. "It's just..." She paused trying to find the right words. "I'm worried about you and your health.." His eyes widened a little as she blushed.

He let out another sigh as he looked down at the bread. "It's just I feel weird." She turned back to him happy he was trying to at least talk to her. "How do you mean?" He stayed quite for a minute as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion of what to say, cause he didn't even really know how to explain it.

With a shrug he turned back towards her. "I just feel numb I guess.." She frowned. "Like I don't feel sad, happy or mad...I don't really feel anything at the moment and it's confusing cause I've never really felt this way before." He finished turning away from her once again. She didn't really know what to say cause she's never felt that way before neater.

"Hiccup.." She finally said breaking the silence. His eyes stayed locked on the bread as she continued. "You're a hero, everyone wants to see you...you're father wants you back to your normal self...I want you back..instead of feeling like this you should be proud and outside with everyone else." She smiled at him hoping that her words got to him but her smile soon fell when he slowly shook his head. "That's just it Astrid.." She was confused, why feel sad or whatever he was feeling from people praising you as a hero? "What?" She finally asked. He still didn't bother to look at her as he again spoke in a soft voice. "I just don't get it...I guess." "Don't get what Hiccup?" He shrugged. "I just don't get how one minute everyone including my father hates me then the next I'm suddenly a hero.."

She chuckled. "Hiccup, you trained a night fury a dragon no one's ever seen, you made it past dragon training to kill the monstrous nightmare and then you killed the red death all on your own with Toothless!" She paused. "Your a hero Hiccup." And still with all her words he still didn't smile or jump up outta bed yelling "your right!" Instead his frown grew as his eyes filled with sadness. "Hiccup?" He didn't answer. "Hiccup..talk to me." She pleaded something she never thought she'd do. His green eyes met her blue one's. "I...I just don't get it..." She rolled her eyes. "Hiccup do I have to explain it again?" He shook his head as he brought his knees to his chest.

"So what if I killed a dragon..so what if I trained a nightfury and who cares that I made it passed dragon training with nothing but lies..." She felt confused with his sudden outburst. "Hiccup..." He went on cutting her off. "I'm nothing but a Hiccup a mistake that my father wishes he could take back...I've always been a burden to him and this village a embarrassment as the chiefs son." "That's not true!" Astrid shouted jumping out of the chair making it crash to the floor. "Oh yeah!?" He snapped clenching his fist. "You never talked to me until that day with toothless, and the village including my father would have never cared about me like they do now without the red death, I was and still am nothing to them..." He paused taking a breath. "One minute like in the dragon arena my dad acts proud because I might kill the monstrous nightmare and the next he's telling me I'm no longer his son! It's all a lie!"

She shook her head her hands clenched into tight fist at her sides. "Hic-" he cut her off. "No! You wanted to know how I felt so now you know!" They both glared at each other even when Stoick and Gobber raced into the room at the loud noise and yet they didn't take there eyes away from one another. "What's going on?" Stoick asked more at Astrid then Hiccup. Finally she turned away her eyes on the floor. "Sorry sir, I'm going to go now.." With that she turned and left.

Hiccup turned and fell back on his side turning away from his father.

"Gobber, give us a minute." Stoick said Gobber nodded before Turing and leaving closing the door behind him.

Stoick picked the chair up and sat down staring at his sons back. "Hiccup, I'm worried about you son." Hiccup was overwhelmed with anger and sadness that he couldn't hold back anymore. He shot up glaring in his fathers wide eyes. "Oh? After all the years of hating my guts and wanting nothing to do with me your finally worried about me!?" His chest rose and fell as his heart raced with anger that's been trapped for years, he had never snapped at his father like he just did and at this point he really didn't care.

"Son.." "No!" Hiccup snapped making Toothless whine at the anger of his best friend. He went around the bed and laid his head next to Hiccup's side but he didn't seem to notice as he let it all out on his father. He wanted to hear what Hiccup had to say so here it was. "You never loved me! You never cared about me, you only cared about yourself and you're stupid name and how you looked to the Village!" His father frowned. "Hiccup." He rolled his eyes. "Ohhhh me and Toothless killed the red death! Big deal! Who cares I killed a dragon so everything suddenly changes I'm loved now by you and the village who've hated me since birth! It's all a lie!"

Stoick brought his hand to his his face covering his eyes. "Son, I apologised before you killed the red d-" Hiccup laughed. "Oh, you mean right after you disowned me? I was about to kill a dragon that I begged you not to go to...I told you you wouldn't win that fight and honestly because of you I lost my leg...because dad I do and have always loved you and this village even though I was treated like trash..I didn't want you or anyone else to die!" He bit his lip his eyes falling. "I-I just didn't think It'd take this to gain you're love and respect.."

Stoick's breath hitched at his son's words. He didn't know what to say, he knew he was a bad father but never did he think that Hiccup thought he thought of him as nothing but trash..he didn't know what to say and at his silence Hiccup turned away glaring at the wall. "Leave me alone..please..." With a nod Stoick stood from his spot and left but before closing the door he turned back to his shaking son. "Hiccup...I'm so sorry...I..I didn't mean to make you feel th-" Hiccup shook his head. "Please just go.." He whimpered before barring his head in his lap. Stoick felt like running to his son to comfort him but instead nodded and shut the door behind him. He stood outside of Hoccup's room for a minute or so until he heard small cries fill the small room, he couldn't stand it as his heart clenched up, so instead he went back downstairs where Gobber sat in front of the fire.

"So...you work it out?" He asked when he noticed Stoick coming down the stairs. "Not even close." He grumbled as he took the seat next to Gobber. "Well, what did he say? I heard some yelling..?" Stoick signed running his hand over his face. "Ah Gobber, it's a mess..I messed up.." Gobber was pretty sure where his friend was going with this, well thinks to his good eavesdropping skills that is. "I think we all messed up Stoick.." He said placing his hand on Stoick's shoulder for comfort. "But I'm his father..he should have always came first." "I agree." Stoick turned to him with a frown. "I don't know what to do..." Gobber shrugged. "Let the boy figure things out, he needs time just like you do..you know ta work on you're parenting skills." Stoick nodded. "Yeah. I really failed him...and Valka.."

Gobber gave a sad smile. "That we did." He paused looking down at his axe. "But, we have time ta fix it too..and we will.." Stoick nodded. "I hope so Gobber."

...

Hiccup was frustrated, he felt so many emotions all at once that made him want to pull his hair from his head and scream with all his might, but instead he cried...something he never really allowed himself to do, everything was happening so fast that it had literally made him sick both mentally and physically.

Honestly he hated it. The lies, the attention, the praise. He had never seen that before from the villagers but especially from his father who had always seemed to want to get as far away from him as possible, the villagers would groan when ever Hiccuo so much as took a step out of his house, the teens would bully him with names and make him look like a fool a joke but he already was that and now out of nowhere after waking up from killing the red death and losing a leg everyone wants to be around him, everyone is worried..his father now loved him...he wasn't buying it for a second...he'd be stupid to..wouldn't he? Was he overreacting? No...he wasn't going to fall for it only for the next day to turn out like it had since the day he was born..he wouldn't allow them to hurt him that bad..it'd kill him, he was happy where he was being the outcast because he expected to be hurt to be unwanted but to suddenly be a "hero" as Astrid called it of the village he didn't know what to expect and he didn't want to find out.

Toothless whined nudging his head in Hiccup's side as he noticed the stream of tears racing down his freckled cheeks. His green eyes opened as he looked into his best friends eyes, his only friend...the only one living thing he could trust to never betray or hurt him like so many have..."I-I'm okay bud.." He whimpered out as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. "Just, a little confused is all. Nothing serious.." He smiled down at Toothless, a smile that felt not like his own, a forced smile.

Toothless seemed to notice as he once again nudged Hiccup's side almost pushing the viking off the side of the bed, this time he had him chuckle pushing him away. "Stop Toothless!" He laughed. He stopped short looking into the dragons eyes. "You haven't been out this whole time.." Well besides using the bathroom...He felt bad, almost selfish for keeping toothless from flying since that was really the only way he could fly is with Hiccup on his back.

With a frown he reached out placing his hand on Toothless's snout. "Wanna go for a afternoon flight bud?" That had him jumping from his spot and towards the bedroom door with a grunt as he pressed his nose to the door as if trying to get it open. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh as he swung his legs off the bed before standing on his foot and prosthetic which was still painful when he put his full weight on it. He slowly limped

over towards his door, when he reached it he reached out leaning on Toothless who whined at Hiccup's discomfort. He smiled down at the dragon. "You don't mind do you if I lean on you?" In reply he got a lick to the face letting him know it was fine, Hiccup on the other hand pushed him away, "ew come on Toothless!" He then laughed before opening the door. He hoped his father was gone but when he stepped out of his room Toothless by his side as he leaned on him for support he heard Gobber and him talking. Which made him want to turn back and go to bed, but he didn't, knowing how excited Toothless was to finally spread his wings, he would fill awful if he did that.

With a deep breath he and Toothless slowly made there way down, and with a creak in the stairs the conversation stopped as both men turned to face Hiccup with wide eyes.

He rolled his eyes and looked towards them with a frown. "I'm...going out." "Son..." Stoick said jumping from his spot. "Are you okay? Do you want to eat I can make you something..are you in pain I can get Go-" Annoyed Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "I'm fine..dad. I'll be back." And with that they both went to the door opening it and closing it behind. Hiccuo jumped on Toothless's back placing his prosthetic in the foot thing Gobber had made for him and clicking it into place making Toothless's red tail fin fold out and with one swift motion they where in the air.

It felt nice being out of his room, just him and Toothless flying as one with the wind blowing though his hair taking his worries and fears with it, he felt free and actually happy. He didn't have to think about anything up here far from the world he knew..nothing mattered at the moment and he wished it could stay like that forever.

With a wide smile he closed his eyes his head leaning back as his arms spread out letting the wind blow though him. He loved it, the feeling of falling but knowing you'd be okay in the end. His eyes shot open. "Toothless..." He said looking down at his best friend. "Wanna do a trick?" Toothless's eyes rose with worry. "Oh don't give me that look, it'll be fine! It's kinda a trust exercise!" He grunted looking in front of him again while Hiccup rolled his eyes with a smile as he unbuckled himself from Toothless. "Okay Toothless...catch me before I hit the water! Ready!" Before Toothless processed what his friend was telling him Hiccup bent to the side and fell from his back.

He looked down eyes wide as he saw Hiccup falling head first towards the water below. He bent down and did a dive towards him his wings folding in as he shot like a bullet down towards Hiccup. When he reached him he had his eyes open with a smile as he stretched his arms out his hands grabbing onto the saddle and hooking himself back in quickly placing his prosthetic in and pushing down making the tail fin fold out and they shot back into the air before hitting the water. Hiccup rose his hands with a cry of joy. "Whoo! That was great bud!" Toothless rolled his eyes as he got over his heart attack.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice his friends discomfort as he bounced with joy, "wanna do it again!?" He asked excitedly making Toothless groan with a quick shake of his head. Hiccup frowned. "Alright bud..maybe tomorrow? Yeah, where do it again tomorrow.."

...

"H-Hey is that Toothless!?" Yelled Fishlegs as he stood beside Meatlug staring into the sky. Tuffnut came beside him. "Hmmm...black dragon...red fin..small rider..." His face grew red as he tried putting everything together. "Hang on...it's coming to me.." He was suddenly pushed outta the way by Snotlout. "Hey that's Hiccup's dragon!" He yelled. Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah I think I said that.." Astrid came running beside them not even noticing Tuffnut as she ran over him. "Hiccup..." She said more to herself before turning and calling Stormfly who raced to her side, she jumped on her back and they shot into the air. The other riders did the same following behind her.

Hiccup didn't even see them coming as he was more focused on him and Toothless, thinking of more stunts he could do..the falling one was cool but there was so much more he wanted to do. As he thought his eyes closed as they soared though the sky he didn't even notice Stormfly and Astrid come up beside them, Toothless on the other hand did.

She smiled down at the night fury before looking up at the smiling boy on it's back. "Hiccup?" She shouted over the wind. His eyes snapped open his head turning towards her. "A-Astrid? When did you get here?" She smiled a chuckle passing her lips. "Just now!" He couldn't help but smile at her but it soon fell when he noticed the other teens coming up behind her. "Uh, everyone decided to come I see.." She turned her head just noticing them herself. "I guess so...we've all been worried about you." She said turning back to him. His shoulders slumped. "Sorry." He whispered making it hard for her to hear him. "But I'm okay...really." She frowned, and met his green eyes. "Hiccup..." She paused biting her bottom lip before continuing. "I-I'm really sorry..for everything..I know it doesn't mean much with everything you've been though..but I just want you to know that I'm serious when it comes to this kinda stuff, and I'm seriously sorry for everything!"

Snotlout looked down at hookfang as he listened to Astrid, he wasn't planning on apologising to Hiccup but there was one thing that he thanked Hiccup for...looking back up he spoke. "Thanks Hiccup..." Hiccup turned to him eyes wide never expecting something like that to come from Snotlout's mouth. "What?" Snotlout rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Without you...I'd never have a friend like Hookfang..so you know...thanks.." The twins looked at each other then down at there dragons. "Yeah..." Ruffnut started. "Thanks Hiccup.." Tuffnut cut in with a wide smile. "For teaching us to train our dragons!" "Yeah I love Meatlug! She's the best..aren't you girl!" He baby talked his dragon rubbing her head.

"Hiccup, you've changed all of Berk...for the best. You've opened everyone's eyes. You're the hero of Berk not only for defeating the red death but showing us that there's another way for peace...you did all that Hiccup on you're own..." Astrid said giving him a smile he's never seen before. "You're a true hero...unlike any of us."

Hiccup cast his eyes over all the teens before looking down at Toothless. He never really thought of that, that maybe he changed the village for the best..he and Toothless together brought dragon and Vikings together, and that was honestly the best feeling he'd ever had..it made something come alive in him something he'd thought had died long ago. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere like he was needed...

Patting Toothless's head he turned back towards Astrid with a bright smile. "Thanks guys.." She nodded with a smile of her own. "So, are you okay?" He nodded looking back in front of him. "Yeah, I think so.." "And you're dad?" She asked. He shrugged his smile falling. "I guess I need to talk to him.." She nodded. "He cares for you Hiccup..we all do." He gave her a quick smile before turning back towards Berk. "Well, guess I'm going to do that then." She gave him a wave with a smile. "Good luck! Nodding him and Toothless sped away back towards Berk.

"Well, he looks better then the last time I saw him." Fishlegs said. Astrid nodded "Yeah, he just had a lot going on..." Everyone became quite as they to headed back. "What do you mean?" Snotlout asked breaking the silence. Astrid snugged. "He's just not use to everything...its a big change for him I guess." "The dragons being on Berk?" She shook her head. "No, well maybe that but more of the fact that he's being noticed more then a nuisance to the Village, that he's actually wanted and having people care for him..he's not use to all that. He's use to being on his own doing his own thing.."

Fishleg's nodded in agreement as he looked sadly down at Meatlug. "Yeah, we all kinda treated him bad." Tuffnut nudged his sister with a grin. "Yeah but not as bad as Snotlout treated him!" Ruffnut nodded as they both looked at him. "Yeah, he tried pushing him off the cliff! Although it was funny.." Astrid turned to glare at Snotlout. "You tried pushing him off a cliff!?" He rose his hands in surrender. "We where just playing!" She rolled her eyes. "No wonder why he hates you so much." He snorted crossing his arms. "Whatever."

They all reached the village and landed before jumping off there dragons. "Let's just take this a step at a time with Hiccup..and just be yourselves.." She paused looking at Snotlout. "Well everyone besides you." "Hey!" She ignored him as she turned from them. "I'm going home, see you guys later."

...

Hiccup and Toothless landed out side his house and with a sigh he jumped from his back looking up at Toothless. "You stay out here okay bud?" Toothless nudged him forward towards the door making Hiccup sigh. "Yeah, I'm going..bossy." He turned and opened the door making both men look up at him. Stoick shot from his chair as he looked at his son with worry. Gobber also stood from his spot and with a nod towards Stoick he went next to Hiccup placing his hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "I'll let you guys talk, need ta get on my job before people start complaining about there weapons.." He paused, "Well, maybe not since dragons are now our friends...huh.." Shrugging he smiled down at Hiccup then left closing the door behind him.

Hiccup shifted awkwardly as he rubbed his arm, Stoick cleared his throat as he took a step back motioning for Hiccup to take a seat. He did, slowly limping trying his best to keep as much weight off his prosthetic as possible. He sat silently looking down at his folded hands that sat in his lap. Stoick sat beside him where Gobber had sat just seconds ago.

"Hiccup." His dad simply said as he faced his son. "Dad.." Hiccup replied not bothering to look up. "Son, I'm sorry...about everything.." Hiccup didn't reply, he honestly didn't know what to say, he was still angry with his father so he couldn't just hug him and act like nothing happened like everything was just peachy cause it wasn't.

Stoick continued on. "I know I've been a bad father, I wasn't there for you when you needed me to be, I chose everything before you and for that I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did." Hiccup peaked up from under his bangs at his father who was looking forward a deep frown on his face. "I did a lot of hurtful things and said things a parent should never say to there child.." Stoick sighed with regret. "If I could start over I would and be a better person a better dad."

Swallowing hard, he brought his head up his eyes meeting his fathers sad ones. "Will you give me a second chance?" Hiccup turned away, his heart clenching with pain as tears welled up in his eyes, he didn't want his father to see, he hated crying for it made him feel weak and vulnerable.. He wanted nothing more then to jump up and go to his room or better yet go for another flight anything would be better then being where he is now, but he didn't. He stayed seated his hands clenched into fist eyes squeezed shut trying to hold the tears in.

"Hiccup?" His dad's voice was full or concern as he saw his son's shanking shoulders. Hiccup didn't answer, he bit his lip trying to keep from crying but it was useless, the tears he tried desperately to keep in ran down his face and a soft sob broke passed his lips making him cry even harder as he brought his hands to his face trying hard to hide the fact that he was crying but his father wasn't stupid.

He felt horrible, he didn't know what to say or do..but he knew it was his fault.

Hiccup didn't really know why he was crying, he felt so much pain, his chest hurt as if his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He was confused and although his father apologised it still hurt, it didn't go away it only got worse. He just didn't get it, he didn't get why now...why does it matter now all of a sudden? Because he finally killed a dragon? Because he tamed a night fury or maybe it was because he stopped the long three hundred war between dragons and Vikings...he didn't know and for that it felt like knives where stabbing into him all at once over and over.

All the pain he went though all those years, the neglect, the verbal abuse all the lonely times when he just wanted someone to talk to, everything came back hitting him hard making him cry even harder then before..he'd never let it out, he'd never show how much it really hurt he'd just keep his head up and act like it was no big deal...but it was and always had been.

Stoick sat staring at his son hopelessly, he felt horrible...he didn't know what to do. His mind raced with suggestions but none sounded right, so with a sigh he reached out and gently wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder pulling him to him, he didn't fight or try to pull away instead he fell into him burying his head in his fathers chest as another stream of tears escaped along with more sobs. Gah he felt so weak and vulnerable...but it also felt weird in a good way when his father tightly wrapped his arms around him in a comforting way letting the boy cry out all his pain..

"I'm so sorry son." He whispered in the boys ear. "I love you Hiccup...I always have.." Hiccup tried pulling away only for Stoick to hold him tighter to keep him in place. He didn't want the moment to end so quickly..after a minute his son gave up his body going limp. He was emotionally exhausted, he just wanted to go back to bed and hide under his blanket forever.

"Hiccup.." His father said in a soft voice, well as soft as it could get. "Please..talk to me, tell me what you're thinking..let me in.." He wanted him to let him in? To let everything out, talk to him like a son would a father when ever he had a problem? It sounded odd, and he felt weird laying against his father..something he's never done before not that he remembered anyway. "Dad.." His voice sounded horse as he spoke and muffled with his head buried in his fathers chest. Stoick tensed at his son's voice. He didn't expect him to talk, he was hoping that maybe his son would forgive him and give him another chance...but he wouldn't hold his breath. "I-I'm tired..." Stoick's eyes fell as he was about to release his son but stopped as he continued. "Of getting hurt, and feeling like this..." He paused his small hands clenching around his fathers tunic.

"I don't want to get hurt again dad.." He whimpered out.

Stoick nodded pulling Hiccup away keeping his hands on his shoulders. "I know son..I won't let anyone hurt you, I want to do better...I won't hurt you..j-just please give me another chance..son.." With a sigh Hiccup's blood shot eyes met his fathers. And he gave a quick nod. "Okay dad..I forgive you.." He was suddenly squeezed to death taking his breath away as his father grew a huge smile. "Thank you son!" Hiccup nodded and with a gasp he pointed to his face. "C-can't breathe!" "Oh, right of course!" He said letting go, Hiccup gasped taking a big breath. Wiping his eyes his eyes he smiled up at his father. "Um, well...do you mind if I go for a flight with Toothless..I kinda need time.." Stoick nodded. "Of course, I'll have dinner ready when you get back."

And with that he left, jumping on Toothless's back and racing into the twilight sky.

"Well, I think everything's going to start changing..and maybe for the best." Toothless let out a grunt with a nod. "Sooo, wanna do another trick?" Toothless snorted shaking his head as he shot Hiccup a glare. "Eh, whatever. Tomorrow I guess.."

"How'd it go!?" A voice said scaring both Toothless and Hiccup making him jump. "Gods you scared me!" Astrid laughed before punching his arm. "Ow...what was that for!?" She shrugged. Rolling his eyes he turned back in front of him. "Well?" She asked. He shrugged, "well, it's worked out.,I feel better he feels better the village feels better and I bet the dragons do to...you know getting all they can eat without being hit by axes and hammers." She gave him a serious look. He sighed. "It went good Astrid seriously..I honestly feel better..."

Nodding she smiled. "Well good, I'm happy then." Before he knew what was happening Stormfly flew closer to toothless and she reached over grabbing the collar of Hiccup's tunic pulling him towards her, her lips crashed into his making time slow down and everything around disappeared as it was only him and her and then just like that it was over leaving him breathless.

She blushed as she pulled away, a smile reached her face and with a quick wave she turned and left leaving Hiccup confused...okay yeah he knew this wasn't the first time he was kissed by her but it was always a magical moment...yeah his life was definitely looking a littler brighter...He could definitely get use to it..and although it still hurt, he knew with time he could truly forgive the village and his father..

 **...**

 **Well, there it is. So just a shot story I been thinking about and I know it wasn't that great but I just felt like Hiccup in the movie kinda didn't even care how everyone treated him before the red death, kinda like it was all just swept under the rug and forgotten..so yeah that's why I decided to write this and I know it's kinda horrible with grammar and maybe the story itself idk. Thx for reading! Xoxo! Hope it was okay and forgive me for any MS words!**


End file.
